Soul Society's True Goddess: Zanpakutō, The Alternate Tale arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Uploaded for the first time. This book will start picking up after Yamamoto and Tula gets rescued.
1. The Materialization of Zanpakutō

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: A New Enemy! The Materialization of Zanpakutō

* * *

Time passes...

Tula's senses peaked when she picked up Muramasa's Reiatsu. Summoning a Hell Monarch Butterfly, she sent an urgent message to Byakuya.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Squad 6 courtyard...

Byakuya had just ended the spar with Renji when the Hell Monarch Butterfly fluttered in. "That's it for today." he turned to leave after receiving the message. "Excuse me, Tula-sama had just summoned me."

* * *

In Tula's Temple...

"Tula-sama, you've summoned me." Byakuya knelt before the Winter Goddess.

"Captain Kuchiki," Tula started, once Byakuya stood up. "Does the name Muramasa ring a bell?"

* * *

Later that evening...

The materialized forms of Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki, and Sōgyo no Kotowari arrived at the 1st Squad barracks.

"We're here." Katen informed her comrades. "We're reached our destination."

"Let's get started." Sōgyo no Kotowari sang.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto was finishing up his paperwork when he sense an unfamiliar Reiatsu at the door. A side-glance summoned Sasakibe to his side and the Lieutenant went forward to inspect the opened door.

"Who's there?" Sasakibe turned to the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tula turned sharply to the sudden intruder to her sanctuary, only to let out a strangled gasp when Muramasa's Spiritual Threads immobilized her, before securing her in a web.

* * *

Later that night on the Sōkyoku Hill...

All the Shinigami with manifested Zanpakutō were summoned to the Sōkyoku for an emergency meeting by Yamamoto.

"Ukitake." Hitsugaya voiced as he and Matsumoto Shunpo-ed in. "What's going on here? Why are we here?"

"I don't know." Ukitake admitted. "No one's heard anything about this meeting. And..."

"Kuchiki?" Matsumoto spotted Rukia. "Were you summoned, too?"

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "I'm not sure why, but I received a summons."

"What's with this gathering?" Kyoraku wondered. "Are you here to represent your Captain?" he turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"We weren't summoned here as representatives of the Captain." Ikkaku replied.

"Our Captain and Lieutenant are out, so we're the only ones who can attend this meeting anyway." Yumichika shrugged.

"Goodness, and at a time like this." Mayuri tsked. "Why do you think the Captain-Commander summoned us?"

"Damn this stupid fog." Renji cursed as the thickening mist.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what's going on?" Kira asked the approaching Lieutenant after the fog cleared. "Where's the Captain-Commander?"

"Captain!" Ōmaeda turned to Suì-Fēng, Kira, Hisagi and Hinamori hurried over to the collapsed Sasakibe.

"Don't let the slightest aura slip by." Suì-Fēng was on the alert.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest." Ise reported, as she and Unohana went to work. "This is bad."

"Cast a resuscitation spell immediately." Unohana instructed.

"Your Captain-Commander won't be joining you." Muramasa declared, appearing behind the Shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" Hitsugaya glared.

"You said the Captain-Commander isn't coming, didn't you?" Komamura demanded. "Scum, what have you done with Genryusei-dono? No answer? Then, I'll force you to answer." he drew his sword, Muramasa simply back-flipped to dodge the strike.

Reaching out a hand, Muramasa sent out a wave of Reiatsu at the gathered Shinigami.

"What a jerk." Ikkaku was intrigued. "This looks fun."

"Stop it." Iba stopped the two 11th Squad members. "My Captain's already going to fight him. You'll get hurt if you jump in."

"Bankai!" Komamura instantly went into Bankai. "Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! You will tell me where Genryusei-dono is."

"That attack won't hurt me." Muramasa stated.

"Ridiculous!" Komamura snapped.

"Look out!" Ukitake warned when Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's blade struck down on Komamura instead.

"What just happened?" Hitsugaya was shocked, Komamura had barely managed to avoid getting hit.

"His Zanpakutō attacked his master?" even Suì-Fēng was stunned.

"Who in the blazes are you?" Komamura muttered, after Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō dematerialized in a cloud of smoke and turned to his manifested Zanpakutō spirit. "Are you Tengen?" he realized and parried off his Zanpakutō's blade.

Wrapping a pair of fiery bolas around Komamura's arm. Tenken then pulled Komamura forward before slashing the wolf-like Captain with a flaming sword.

"What the hell..." Komamura muttered, falling to the ground.

"Sōten n zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya went on the offensive.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Suì-Fēng, too, activated her Shikai.

"I can't go into Shikai." Hitsugaya gasped, dodging Tenken's tossed bola and landing on the ground.

"Impossible." Suì-Fēng breathed when she found herself under to activate her Shikai as well.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji called out, blinking when his Zanpakutō did not manifest.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto tried to no avail.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku gaped when his sword remained the same.

"What's going on?" Renji wondered. "I don't feel any Reiatsu from my Zanpakutō."

"There isn't any Reiatsu left in it." Mayuri confirmed. "What's going on?"

"It's quite simple." Muramasa smirked. "Your Zanpakutō are no longer with you. I freed them from you Shinigami." raising a hand, he caused explosions all over Seireitei. "Your Zanpakutō did it themselves. They have been freed from your imprisonment. This is merely a greeting. This is so you will understand how powerful your comrades are. Behold, the true forms of the Zanpakutō you thought you owned."

As one, all the manifested Zanpakutō Spirits appeared in the air.

"Is he saying that the Zanpakutō have taken physical form?" Hitsugaya gasped, just as Hyōrinmaru appeared and strolled past him.

"No way!" Renji exclaimed, a manifested Senbonzakura walking past Byakuya.

A materialized Ashisogi Jizō floated past Mayuri and joined the other Zanpakutō.

"But that's..." Ukitake was shell-shocked.

"Move it." Haineko shoved past her mistress and joined up with the other Zanpakutō.

"Who on earth are you?" Byakuya demanded.

"My name is Muramasa." Muramasa declared. "Tonight brings the end to the Shinigami rule. From now on, the Zanpakutō will rule over the Shinigami." he manifested his own sword and stabbed it on the ground, breaking the earth into segments and allowing the Zanpakutō Spirits to tower over the gathered Shinigami.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Mayuri: Today, we'll be featuring Kurosaki Ichigo's Zangetsu. Zangetsu is a Zanpakutō that normally stays in its released form. Its Bankai is Tensa Zangetsu. Getsuga Tenshō is a technique where it shoots out super dense Reiatsu. Its true form is that of a man garbed in black. That's the end of today's Zanpakutō review. Try to be of more use in this next arc. (Manifests Ashisogi Jizō)

Ichigo: About that...

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, with Byakuya seemingly defeated by his own Zanpakutō, the remaining Shinigami have regrouped to the 4th Squad while they try to reestablish their defenses and learn more about the Zanpakutō rebellion.

Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Disappearing with the Cherry Blossoms

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Byakuya, Disappearing with the Cherry Blossoms

* * *

"Zanpakutō will rule over the Shinigami?" Ukitake echoed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Muramasa smirked. "I told you I've already freed your Zanpakutō."

"I'm taking this little conversation about Zanpakutō seriously, but where is Yama-jii?" Kyoraku inquired. "Yama-jii's the one who summoned us here. Now, will you tell us where he is?"

"We've locked the Goddess Tula and Yamamoto Genryusei away." Muramasa answered. "Ryūjin Jakka was unwilling to join forces with us. I had wanted to use the Goddess Tula to force Ryūjin Jakka's compliance, but Yamamoto Genryusei intervened. So your Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari and Minazuki sealed them away with their Reiatsu."

"What?" Ukitake snapped.

"This can't be." Suì-Fēng breathed. "You couldn't seal the Captain-Commander, let alone Tula-sama. Is that even possible?"

"This is most intriguing." Mayuri noted.

"You can't expect us to believe this." Kyoraku stated.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." Muramasa shrugged. "It's reality."

Ikkaku charged to attack Muramasa, only to be fended off by Hyōrinmaru. "Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, any further conversation's a waste of time." the 3rd Seat declared.

"I guess we must." Kyoraku relented, with Suì-Fēng taking the charge.

"Kyoraku, we should retreat." Ukitake looked on as the other Shinigami took on the various manifested Zanpakutō Spirits, neither side gaining the upper hand.

"Sounds good to me." Kyoraku agreed, when they heard Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's screech.

"My, my, it's going to vomit poison at us." Mayuri noted, knowing what his Bankai had intended to do.

"Everyone, run for it!" Kyoraku ordered.

"There's no escape." Muramasa declared as Hihiō Zabimaru appeared behind him and fired off a 'Hikotsu Taihō' at the gathered Shinigami.

* * *

With the higher ranking officers seemingly fled from battle, the materialized Zanpakutō rampaged throughout Seireitei, wrecking havoc.

"Damn it, they're destroying everything." Renji cursed, having taken Rukia off.

"Do you think everyone's okay?" Rukia wondered.

"The Captains should be fine." Renji assured.

They were stopped when Gonryumaru blocked their path, with a laughing Kazeshini appearing behind them.

"Rukia, how's your Zanpakutō?" Renji asked, the two childhood friends were standing back-to-back, swords drawn for the pending fight.

"Not good." Rukia replied. "I can't release it. They're coming!" she warned as the two Zanpakutō attacked.

Jumping to dodge Gonryumaru's lightning, Rukia was attacked by the lightning Zanpakutō while Renji took on Kazeshini.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō." Byakuya's sealing spell immobilized Gonryumaru before he could finish Rukia off.

"Rukia." Renji broke off from his fight against Kazeshini. "Are you okay? Captain?" he blinked.

"Don't let your guard down." Byakuya cautioned.

"I see." Muramasa noted from another building. "I suppose I should have expected as much from a Captain. After all, you're strong enough to have once enslaved a powerful Zanpakutō." stepping back, he let Senbonzakura take the stage.

"My name is Senbonzakura." the manifested Zanpakutō informed his former master.

"Go." Byakuya told Rukia and Renji. "I won't repeat myself." he moved in and engaged his Zanpakutō.

"You should know better than anyone how foolish it is to fight my thousand blades with a single katana." Senbonzakura reminded, his blade melting into a wave of Sakura petals. "You're soft." he mocked, sending the petal wave at the fleeing Byakuya. "It's futile!" the petal wave closed in on Byakuya, completely engulfing him, before sending the 6th Squad Captain crashing into a roof.

Renji and Rukia barely had time to react when they were attacked by Sode no Shirayuki.

* * *

The next day...

With the Squad 4 barracks remaining relatively intact, the remaining Shinigami had proceeded to use it as a temporal headquarters.

"So, the enemy made a mess of things and vanished, is that it?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Exactly." Ukitake replied.

"Seireitei's overflowing with people who got hurt." Kyoraku stated. "The 1st Squad's barracks caught fire, which spread to the other nearby buildings. It was horrible when they collapsed."

"It's a miracle that our first aid station was spared." Unohana noted.

"I've heard that the 2nd Squad and 13th Squad's buildings are still standing." Ukitake supplied. "Captain Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō are searching for the Zanpakutō."

"And Captain Kurotsuchi has begun researching this new phenomenon." Kyoraku added.

"Let's use the 4th Squad's barracks as our center of communication for now." Ukitake suggested. "First, we need to find any Shinigami who can still fight and strengthen the security here."

"Please do." Unohana agreed. "With Tula-sama and the Captain-Commander gone, we must stand strong in their stead."

"What a pain." Kyoraku sighed.

"I'm going back to the real world." Yoruichi took her leave. "I need to ask Kisuke his opinion on this Zanpakutō revolution."

"You're just planning on asking him to investigate it, aren't you?" Unohana guessed the other woman's intentions.

"Pretty much." Yoruichi grinned.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today, I'm gonna show you all the full names of all the Arrancar Resurreccións we never got to. Mamut. (Nirgge's Resurrección form is shown) Tigre Estoque. (Ggio's Resurrección form is shown) Cierva. (Apache's Resurrección form is shown) Leona. (Mira Rose's Resurrección form is shown) Anaconda. (Sun-Sung's Resurrección form is shown) That's how you write their names. (The kanji for each Resurrección is shown)

Ichigo: (Walks in) What's the point?

Ichimaru: (Sneaks up) You never know what the studio execs will do if we get too far from the source. Besides, they can't rest in peace if we don't do this. This segment's pretty tough to manage, you know.

Ichigo: How so?

Ichimaru: Why don't you give it a try sometime?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yoruichi discusses with Ukitake, Kyōraku and Zaraki on how they are going to rescue Tula and Yamamoto, knowing that they will be running into high-class Zanpakutō. Ukitake, Kyōraku and Zaraki head into the cave in one direction, and Yoruichi and Ichigo head in another way. Kyōraku and Ukitake meet their materialized Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu, while Zaraki and Yachiru, who get lost in the cave, come across Gonryumaru and Tenken. In the meantime, Ichigo and Yoruichi encounter Haineko and Tobiume, who both are defeated by Yoruichi. Ichigo heads on and is led to Kazeshini by Minazuki. Ichigo defeats Kazeshini, causing the latter to break into pieces, and Ichigo moves on to find Tula and Yamamoto.

Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Rescue the Captain-Commander and Tula!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Special Mission! Rescue the Captain-Commander and Tula!

* * *

"Follow me." Muramasa instructed the returning Byakuya. "They're here." he led the Kuchiki Clan Head to where Tula and Yamamoto were sealed in; Yamamoto and Tula were in deep mediation with the Command Staff lying by Tula's side.

"That's..." Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I believe you know them quite well." Muramasa remarked. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusei and the Goddess Tula."

"And them?" Byakuya looked at the three manifested Zanpakutō spirits in the air.

"They're three Zanpakutō." Muramasa answered. "But together, they are just as powerful as Captain-Commander Yamamoto is. They've been doing this for a long time now."

"They're equal?" Byakuya echoed. Approaching the pyramid barrier, the flames of Ryūjin Jakka rushed towards the intruder, shooting off jets of fire.

"Hey you." Katen chided. "You just can't interfere with the flow of our Reiatsu."

"Don't blame us if you get stand flying." Sōgyo no Kotowari teased.

"I haven't been able to get him to obey me yet." Muramasa admitted. "The Captain-Commander's been giving me a hard time."

* * *

"You know where Yama-jii is?" Kyoraku echoed. "Are you sure?"

"No, it's just the place he and Tula-sama are most likely be." Yoruichi corrected. "By which, I mean I found the Captain-Commander's new Reiatsu there."

"What should we do?" Ukitake asked Kyoraku. "I'm tired of waiting for them to attack."

"I'm not the type to wait, either." Kyoraku agreed.

"Ken-chan, let's go." Yachiru urged. "Let's look for the old grandpa and Ice-chan."

"This ain't hide-and-seek." Zaraki reminded. "Hey." he turned to Yoruichi. "They'll be people for me to fight if I go, right?"

"Yeah, there should be." Yoruichi smirked. "Just make sure you don't accidentally nail Tula-sama and the Captain-Commander by mistake."

"Those two wouldn't die if I whacked them by accident." Zaraki snorted.

"Well?" Yoruichi stood up and looked at Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Are you going as well?"

* * *

"This is definitely Tula-sama and Genryusei-sensei's Reiatsu." Ukitake confirmed, the rescue team were standing outside the cave. "I also sense that there's a powerful barrier in there."

"I guess even Muramasa couldn't control Ryūjin Jakka, so he had to seal Tula-hime and Yama-jii inside a barrier." Kyoraku concluded.

"We're lucky we don't have to fight against Ryūjin Jakka." Ukitake noted.

"Anyway, those two are in the back of that cave, right?" Zaraki grinned.

"Yeah, they should be." Yoruichi agreed. "But this cave is set up like a maze. I found another entrance that I think the Zanpakutō have been using. We should proceed with caution if this is their secret hideout."

"The hell with that." Zaraki retorted. "I say we barge right in."

"There's no point in discussing strategy when he's around." Kyoraku chuckled as Zaraki headed in.

"But he's right." Ukitake agreed with the bloodthirsty Captain. "We can't wait for the enemy to move first. We should go in."

"Ichigo, you and I are going to use a different entrance." Yoruichi informed the Shinigami Daiko.

* * *

"Damn, this sucks." Zaraki cursed. "I charged in, but now it's so dark I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Hey, Yachiru, which way do you think we should go?"

"Let's see." Yachiru pondered. "That way!" she pointed.

* * *

"Shit." Yoruichi cursed, when Tobiume's bell wrapped around her waist, securing her in place and allowing Tobiume and Haineko to attack the former Onmitsukidō commander from both sides.

"Oh my." Haineko teased. "I thought you used to be the Onmitsukidō commander?"

"You're not all that strong, after all." Tobiume added.

"Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Molted Cicada." Yoruichi had used the advanced Shunpo to avoid the double-team. Not giving the two Zanpakutō any time to counterattack, she sent Haineko flying towards a stone wall. "Good lord," she grabbed Tobiume by the collar. "Girls these days are nothing but talk. Go on ahead, Ichigo. Saving Tula-sama and the Captain-commander comes first. But you can do whatever you want afterwards."

"Got it." Ichigo nodded and went on ahead.

* * *

"This is a rather pretty area." Kyoraku noted, he and Ukitake stopped before a series of stone steps.

"Come on," Ukitake chided. "You're taking this too lightly."

"What game do you want to play?" Sōgyo no Kotowari sang as the twin-like Zanpakutō stepped out with Katen Kyōkotsu. "Let's play!" the twin Zanpakutō landed on Ukitake.

"I see." Kyoraku realized. "They won't let us proceed if we don't play along with them some first. Seriously, this'll be tough."

"Now then," Ukitake looked at the twin seated on his head. "Who exactly are you? Could you two be Sōgyo no Kotowari?"

"Bingo." the twins chorused and got off Ukitake.

"So then," Kyoraku walked up to his Zanpakutō. "What game would you like to play?"

"Unfortunately, I'm through with playing games with you." Katen replied.

"Don't be like that." Kyoraku chided. "We've known each other for a long time now. Why don't you just return to your sheath?"

"Forget it." Katen retorted. "We're sick and tired of your smug attitude.

"We?" Kyoraku echoed as Kyōkotsu manifested behind him. "So I wasn't imagining things when I felt another Reiatsu here."

* * *

"So they finally show themselves." Zaraki smirked, as he was met with Tenken and Gonryumaru. "Now I don't have to run around searching for them."

"I'm amazed you made it here, Shinigami." Gonryumaru stated. "I'll pay you back for everything you've done."

* * *

"Wait!" Ichigo ran after Minazuki who led him deeper into the cave, until he encountered Kazeshini, the bloodthirsty Zanpakutō then tangled Ichigo with his chains and sent him back to the ground.

"You're not getting away." Kazeshini secured Ichigo and formed his bladed scythe. "I'm going to slaughter you."

"Bankai." Ichigo powered up, freeing himself and took Kazeshini out. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he fired off his attack at the falling Zanpakutō. "Sorry, Hisagi." he muttered, witnessing Kazeshini return to his sword form and scatter into two. Jumping up, he arrived to where Tula and Yamamoto were held prisoner. "Jeez, you're an annoying old man." he snorted, finding the erected barrier. "Here I go." he readied to fire his attack.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Suzumebachi: (Floats around Suì-Fēng) Hey, hey, hey!

Suì-Fēng: I never thought I'd run into Yoruichi-sama like that.

Suzumebachi: What's so great about her, anyway?

Suì-Fēng: (Starts blushing) I'm so ashamed that she saw me when I was having a hard time.

Suzumebachi: That's your fault for being weak.

Suì-Fēng: (Blush deepens) But... Yoruichi-sama held me like I was a princess.

Suzumebachi: (Annoyed) Hey, are you listening to me?

Suì-Fēng: (Grabs Suzumebachi) Yoruichi-sama!

Suzumebachi: (Tries to struggle out of Suì-Fēng's grip) Don't spring out and grab me!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Muramasa stands in Ichigo's way of rescuing Tula and Yamamoto and goads him into releasing his Hollow powers against him. Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyōraku realize that something is amiss and break away from their opponents. Having used the Zanpakutō entities to distract Ichigo's companions, Muramasa tricks Ichigo into firing his most powerful Getsuga Tenshō at him, but deflects the attack into Yamamoto's barrier, shattering it just as Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyōraku arrive to prevent this from happening. Muramasa reveals that Yamamoto encased Tula and himself in the barrier to prevent him from stealing Ryūjin Jakka, but with Ichigo's Hollow-based attack, it would allow Muramasa to easily obtain Yamamoto's Zanpakutō entity. When Muramasa says that he has no need for the other entities anymore, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari attack him but Tula defends them from Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Muramasa makes his escape with Ryūjin Jakka, while Yamamoto reveals to the others that Muramasa intends to destroy the Gotei 13 with Ryūjin Jakka.

Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The World Collapse Crisis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis

* * *

"Perfect." Haineko grinned, catching Yoruichi in a burst of dust, only to have the former Onmitsukidō Commander Shunpo to her side and send her flying with a kick to the face.

"Snap!" Tobiume fired off her fireball at Yoruichi and forcing the cat-like woman to dodge the attack.

"You really pack a punch." Haineko admitted.

"You two are going to be a handful." Yoruichi noted.

* * *

"Most unimpressive." Katen remarked, Kyoraku was fending himself easily against Kyōkotsu. "I had always believed you were stronger than this. Is this all you've got?"

"You're asking too much of me." Kyoraku chuckled. "I'm having a hard time bringing myself to fight you ladies."

"That so?" Katen scoffed. "Well, we can't afford to accommodate to your whims. We're supposed to guard this area." she reminded as Kyōkotsu struck and she herself joined in the fray.

"This is tearing me up inside." Kyoraku sighed.

* * *

Turning, Ichigo deflected Muramasa's tossed blade.

"I'm impressed you made it here, Kurosaki Ichigo." Muramasa noted.

"Muramasa, I knew you'd be here." Ichigo growled.

"It seems it's our fate to cross blades." Muramasa remarked. "Perhaps it would be best to finish things here and now."

"I don't give a damn about 'fate'." Ichigo retorted. "Everyone's expecting me to rescue Hasu and Yamamoto. So I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to goof off with you. Let's get this over with."

"How exciting." Muramasa stated, seeing Zangetsu radiating Hollow Reiatsu.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired off his attack.

* * *

_That Reiatsu,_ Yoruichi picked up the Hollow energy. _Ichigo must have ran into Muramasa. That aside, my fight with these two's been rather strange. They've been on the offensive, but they should know better than to expect these weak attacks to do me in. Let's test that theory._

* * *

"What's wrong?" Katen mocked. "You haven't been able to get off a single attack."

"I haven't?" Kyoraku echoed. "That's not quite right. You haven't been fighting me for real this entire time. My two swords move at a different pace. My Zanpakutō, or you two, take advantage of that while fighting. But neither of you have given even the slightest hint at doing that. While the enemy is at the mercy of my wakazashi's speed, my tachi sword swoops in for the final blow. That's the most common method Zanpakutō like you use. But here, the wakazashi's been doing all the attacking while the tachi has barely even moved. It's not that I can't stack up to you, it's more like you're trying to prevent me from attacking at all. You've taken a defensive stance that prevents me from going all out against you."

"Goodness." Katen admitted. "Life sure is difficult when you have a skilled master."

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't you realize such an attack isn't enough to stop me?" Muramasa taunted, deflecting the energy attack. "You don't get one step further until you defeat me. Now, fight me with your full strength."

"Fine." Ichigo frowned, charging up again. "Here I come." he donned on his Hollow mask.

* * *

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō." Yoruichi dodged Haineko and Tobiume's combination attack and took out Haineko with the Hadō spell.

"Snap!" Tobiume fired off her fireball at the cave ceiling, causing it to collapse and stop Yoruichi from fleeing.

* * *

"It was never you job to kill us off." Kyoraku reasoned.

* * *

"You've been stalling for time by keeping us here." Ukitake came to the same conclusion.

* * *

"That's what you were ordered to do." Yoruichi informed the two Zanpakutō attacking her.

* * *

"Fight harder, Kurosaki Ichigo." Muramasa taunted, fending off the Hollow-powered Tensa Zangetsu. "I told you to hit me with everything you've got. Show me. Show me your ultimate Getsuga Tenshō."

* * *

"You left us no choice now that you know the truth." Katen giggled. "What?" she gasped, Kyoraku skillfully dodged both their blades.

* * *

"Sorry, but I've got to get moving." Kyoraku apologized. "Regardless of whether you're finally ready to fight."

* * *

"Hadō #58. Tenran!" Yoruichi fired off the Hadō spell, both Haineko and Tobiume dodging the attack which tunneled through the boulder blocking the path. "Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen!" she then pinned Tobiume to the wall with the Bakudō spell. She dodged Haineko's attempted punch from the back and sent the cat-like Zanpakutō to the wall with a kick, before nailing her with a second 'Shitotsu Sansen' Bakudō. _It was their job to separate us from Ichigo._ She realized. _I know that now._

* * *

_Why why does he care about Kurosaki Ichigo so much? _Ukitake wondered, chasing after Sōgyo no Kotowari. _Judging by Muramasa's Reiatsu, it doesn't feel like he's trying to kill him._

* * *

_It's like he's waiting for something._ Kyoraku mused, taking his fight deeper into the cave. _He's urging Ichigo to finish the fight. If Muramasa set this all up, then..._

* * *

_What's Muramasa really after?_ Yoruichi pondered, before a thought struck her and she Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

_He's been waiting for..._ Ukitake came to the same conclusion.

* * *

_Ichigo's ultimate attack._ Kyoraku realized.

* * *

"Don't do it, Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted, just in time to see Ichigo swing down Tensa Zangetsu.

Holding back the powered-up attack, a laughing Muramasa then re-diverted the attack to the pyramid barrier.

"The barrier..." Ukitake gasped, seeing the cracks in the shield after he and Kyoraku arrived to the scene. "So, that's what he's after." he realized, the barrier scattered and Muramasa reached out to Yamamoto, just as Tula reclaimed the Command Staff she laid on the ground.

"After what?" Ichigo demanded. "I don't get it."

"Muramasa is trying to get you to use Getsuga Tenshō while in your Hollow form." Yoruichi explained.

"It looks like he fused his own power together with yours to create a huge explosion." Kyoraku noted.

"All to break through Genryusei-sensei's barrier." Ukitake concluded.

"To break it?" Ichigo echoed. "But isn't he the one that made it?"

"It looks like we were horribly mistaken." Yoruichi sighed.

"Indeed." Muramasa confirmed.

"We've lost this round." Yamamoto admitted, standing up, Tula doing the same with the help of the Command Staff and the two leaders of Seireitei Shunpo-ed over to the others.

"He wanted to enter my inner world." Yamamoto informed.

"So, that means Muramasa entered your mind." Ichigo realized.

"Then, everything you've done was leading up to this, wasn't it?" Ukitake questioned.

"Just what I'd expect from a Captain." Muramasa praised. "You pick on things quickly. Indeed, I wanted to learn all about the memories that sleep deep within Yamamoto Genryusei. In order to do so, I had to first enter his inner world. But when I showed up, he set up a barrier, separating himself and the Goddess Tula from the outside world. He prevented me from entering his mind by going unconscious. But I had anticipated that. The reason I materialized your Zanpakutō and threw Soul Society into turmoil was so that I could buy time to figure out how to break Yamamoto Genryusei's barrier. I made all of you Shinigami and your Zanpakutō believe that I wanted to start a Zanpakutō rebellion and captured Yamamoto Genryusei and the Goddess Tula myself. I then had you 'rescue' the two in the hopes of settling the rebellion. Everything has gone according to plan. You have my gratitude, Shinigami and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What's the meaning of this?" Katen demanded. "Are you saying that our rebellion was all just a front for your own plan?"

"That's what I just said." Muramasa shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"Damn right it is." Katen snapped. "I don't plan on sticking with you now that I know the truth."

"You tricked us." Sōgyo no Kotowari glared.

"Wait a sec." Kyoraku chided.

"Calm down." Ukitake told his Zanpakutō.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Muramasa vanished his blade. "I've nothing more to discuss with you. Do as you like." he turned to leave.

"You bet I will." Katen fired back, vanishing with Kyōkotsu and attempting to attack Muramasa from the back, just as Sōgyo no Kotowari charged at the renegade Zanpakutō.

In response, Muramasa set Ryūjin Jakka loose on the two Zanpakutō.

"That flame..." Ukitake gasped.

"It's Ryūjin Jakka." Yamamoto confirmed.

Tula acted, the snowflake that topped the Command Staff blazed an ice-white flame that formed an energy bubble each around Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari, shielding both Zanpakutō from Ryūjin Jakka's destructive flames. Another flash from the Command Staff shifted the two Zanpakutō to their masters' sides, just as Ryūjin Jakka broke through the ceiling of the cave, bursting through the ceiling into the forest.

"This is horrible." Kyoraku remarked, the group was now standing within the circle of fire. "Even Yama-jii's Ryūjin Jakka has fallen into his hands."

"Farewell, Yamamoto Genryusei and your fellow Shinigami." Muramasa declared. "You no longer stand a chance against me."

"Sensei, who on earth is Muramasa?" Ukitake asked, after the Zanpakutō used Ryūjin Jakka to disappear.

"Muramasa is a Zanpakutō with tapeworm-like abilities." Yamamoto explained "He enters his enemy's Zanpakutō and controls it as necessary. He's unique upon himself. It is of utmost urgency that the Gotei 13 stop him."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Sado: (Strolling down the street)

Inoue: Hey there, Sado. (Pops out behind him, holding a bunch of clothes) Hey, which outfit do you think would be easiest to fight in? It's been so long that I forgot.

Sado: They're all fine.

Ishida: (Pop up behind Sado, already in his Quincy uniform) Sado, look. This is what I'm wearing in the next episode. I thought I'd change the length of my cape.

Sado: (Utterly shocked as the two pester him) I don't care.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo, Hasu, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kyōraku and Yamamoto are surrounded by a wall of flames created by Ryūjin Jakka. Yoruichi escapes underground through a fissure that she opens using her Shunko technique, but Tobiume and Haineko use their fireball and sand attacks to cave it in behind Yoruichi, preventing the others from following. Ichigo attempts to escape by jumping over the wall of flames but is unsuccessful even with His hollow powers. Yamamoto reveals that Muramasa's plan is to destroy Karakura Town in order to free his owner, Kuchiki Kōga, who has been sealed there. Upon arriving at Karakura Town, Muramasa stumbles upon Inoue and blacks out. After waking up from recovery and asking Orihime who she is, Ishida, Sado and Karin arrive to take out Muramasa. Ichigo makes a final attempt at jumping over the wall of flames, and just before he is defeated and completely enveloped in fire, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru arrive to save him. Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru both activate their Bankai to help get Ichigo out of the flames so that he can head to Karakura Town to stop Muramasa.

Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown!

* * *

"Move it!" Ukitake barked as a tendril of fire shot towards them.

Kyoraku dodged another stream of flames shooting out at him while Yoruichi and Ukitake avoided another two fire jets.

"Well, this is irritating." Kyoraku remarked, the group of Shinigami having gathered around Guardian Frost who had also summoned her 'Azure Storm' scythe. "It's like he's toying with us."

"I think he's trying to trap us down here." Ukitake surmised.

"He's making fools of us." Ichigo hissed, looking at the towering wall of flames. "I won't let something like this get in my way." he shot up into the air. "What?" he looked down as two entwined tendrils of fire shot towards him, clashing with each other and making him fall back to the ground. "It attacked me." he hissed, landing on his feet.

"Getting out of here won't be that easy." Ukitake realized.

"Captain-Commander," Yoruichi turned to Yamamoto. "Do you know where he was going?"

"His destination is the real world, the jūreichi, Karakura Town." Yamamoto answered.

"What did you say?" Ichigo gasped.

"Karakura Town has exactly what Muramasa's looking for." Yamamoto explained.

"You sure, jii-san?" Ichigo pressed. "Why would Muramasa go to Karakura Town?"

"Ichigo." Yoruichi warned the Shinigami Daiko of the incoming fire heading his way.

"Cocytus River: Frozen Pressure Blade!" Guardian Frost imbued the 'Azure Storm' scythe with the freezing water of the Cocytus River and slashed at the fire tendril, forcing it to retreat. "Stay focused!" she barked at her adopted sibling.

"We've got to get out of here first and foremost." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Yoruichi, can we escape through there?" Ichigo turned to the hole in the ground where he had came from.

"It looks like it hasn't been completely sealed off yet." Yoruichi nodded. "Shunko!" she activated her 'Shunko' technique and slammed her charged up palm into the pile of rocks covering the hole. "Ichigo, watch my back." she instructed, having blasted through the rocks.

"Everyone, over here." Guardian Frost was immediately near the gaping hole with Ichigo.

"I'm counting on you." Yoruichi shouted, hanging on a protruding ledge when Tobiume's fireballs shot out from the hole, causing yet another cave-in.

"Someone sealed it." Ukitake realized.

* * *

"I'm okay!" Yoruichi assured, having avoided the attack and landing in the hollowed-out tunnel. She snorted when Tobiume's fireballs flew towards her and she dodged the flaming attack. With no attack forthcoming, she traversed back to the area where she fought Tobiume and Haineko. "Shunko!" she re-activated 'Shunko' after Haineko's ash cloud crashed into the cave roof, causing several dozen rocks to seal off the exit. The charged-up palm thrust exploded the rocks, enabling her to shift to a nearby ledge using Shunpo. Another Shunpo step let her dodge Haineko's dust tendrils. "C'mon and show yourselves already." she moved to another foot-stand.

"Hi." Haineko greeted, with Tobiume beside her.

"I thought it might be you." Yoruichi turned to the two Zanpakutō.

"You really did a number on us earlier." Tobiume remarked.

"Well, I can't destroy someone else's Zanpakutō." Yoruichi shrugged. "I went easy on you, but I see you escaped rather quickly."

"I swear, all obaa-san must be senile." Haineko taunted. "That outfit isn't the least bit sexy."

"You toddlers just can't understand the world of sexy adult women." Yoruichi fired back.

"Earlier, we were merely buying time like Muramasa ordered us to." Tobiume charged up her twin bells. "But things will be different this time."

"They're leaving me no choice." Yoruichi sighed. "I guess I'll have to show these kids how a real woman fights."

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired his energy arc at the raging firewall, to no avail.

Kyoraku tried slicing the fire, only to have it reform back.

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" Ukitake blasted the flames with the lightning Hadō, the fire dispersing for a second, before reforming.

"Oh dear." Kyoraku muttered. "That didn't work at all, did it?"

"We need to invent more water elemental Hadō spells, that's for sure." Guardian Frost lamented. "Cocytus River: Chilling Wave!" she fired off a huge blast of ice.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Ukitake wondered, the ice wave was almost instantly evaporated by the surging flames.

"Although it won't be easy, I could regain control over my sword given enough time." Yamamoto stepped forward. "But time is not on our side. If we don't hurry and stop Muramasa, he'll break the seal."

"The seal?" Ukitake echoed.

"Muramasa's after Koga." Yamamoto revealed. "The Zanpakutō Muramasa is trying to revive his Shinigami master, Koga. He breaks into Shinigami's inner worlds and forces the Zanpakutō living there to bend to his will. That is the Zanpakutō, Muramasa's power. At one point, his master, Koga, revolted against Seireitei. Muramasa took control of other Zanpakutō, causing them to not only abandon their Shinigami masters, but to turn around and attack them as well. They threw Soul Society into a state of turmoil. At the cost of great sacrifice, we were finally able to seal Koga away."

"Muramasa's Shinigami master." Kyoraku mused.

"So, that's what happened." Ukitake noted.

"But Muramasa said that he'd already killed his own master." Ichigo reported.

'"Yet another of his lies." Yamamoto declared. "Koga is still alive within the seal and that is fact."

"And that seal is in Karakura Town." Ukitake reasoned. "So, what did Muramasa gain by entering your soul, Genryūsai-sensei?"

"I was the only one who knew who to free Koga." Yamamoto replied. "There's a possibility that Karakura Town will be obliterated if he rejoins Koga.

* * *

Muramasa landed in the middle of a fogged forest. "He's here." he sensed the presence of Koga's seal, the mist clearing to reveal an island with several trees on it in the middle of a lake. "Just a bit longer, Koga." wiping the blood falling from his eye, he approached the island when he sensed he was being watched. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Inoue stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind. "What are you doing here? Santen Kesshun!" she activated her barrier, seeing Muramasa manifest his sword and charge at her. "This is our..." her sentence was cut off when Muramasa appeared behind her, immobilizing her with a Reiatsu wave.

"I'm so close..." Muramasa muttered, his focus weakening and forcing him to release Inoue. Reaching out a hand to the island, he passed out.

"You shouldn't move yet." Inoue informed the awakening Muramasa, as she used 'Sōten Kisshun' to heal him. "I'm almost done."

"This power..." Muramasa mused. "Who are you? You're friends with the Shinigami Daiko." he realized. "Why are you helping me? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's enemy."

"I can't look the other way when I see someone hurt." Inoue explained. "I just can't abandon you. You looked like you were really suffering."

"Impossible." Muramasa spat, dispelling the 'Sōten Kisshun' barrier. Sitting up, he started emitting black-red Reiatsu, only to vanish in a flash to dodge a rain of Heilig Pfeil.

"Ishida, Karin, Sado." Inoue turned to he rescuers.

"You had friends with you?" Muramasa growled.

"Hime-nee, we _really_ need to have a talk about healing people you aren't supposed to heal." Karin deathpanned.

* * *

Both Kyoraku and Ukitake sliced through the firewall in opposite directions.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo jumped and fired his attack at the temporal gap. Opening a tunnel through the flames, he shot through the tunnel, only to have the fire close in around him. "I won't make it." he paused and retreated back when a fire tendril shot towards him and sending him flying back towards the ground. "It'll be all my fault if Muramasa breaks that seal." he muttered, getting back to his feet. "I've gotta stop him. I'll try to get over them again." donning on his Hollow mask, he shot up into the air and easily fended off the three fire blasts attacking him.

In response, Ryūjin Jakka rose higher to meet Ichigo, six fire streams encasing him in a ball of fire. With three fire tendrils holding the fireball in place, six larger tendrils extended from the firewall and closed in on the fireball, the intense flames burning off Ichigo's Hollow mask.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya released his Zanpakutō, sending an ice dragon straight through the fireball, dispelling it and saving Ichigo. "Sorry, we're late." the youngest Captain apologized, landing on the ground with Ichigo and the manifested Hyōrinmaru.

"Captain Hitsugaya, have you recovered from your injuries?" Guardian Frost addressed the white-haired Captain.

"Yeah, but forget about me." Hitsugaya nodded. "Is this flame..."

"Yeah, it's Yama-jii's Ryūjin Jakka." Kyoraku confirmed.

"I never thought this would happen to the Captain-Commander's Zanpakutō." Hitsugaya cursed.

"Where's Muramasa?" Hyōrinmaru asked.

"Muramasa is..." Ichigo started. "He's heading for Karakura Town. He plans on reviving his Shinigami master there."

"This is an emergency." Yamamoto declared. "First, we must focus on helping Kurosaki Ichigo to escape from here. If you feel responsible for this disaster, go stop Muramasa yourself."

"Let's go." Hitsugaya told his manifested Zanpakutō. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"Bankai!" Hyōrinmaru turned into his ice dragon form and took to the skies as tendrils of fire wrapped around its body. With a roar, the Bankai form of Hyōrinmaru froze the flames into ice.

"Cocytus River: Diamond Dust!" Guardian Frost fired off a gust of icy wind at Hyōrinmaru, giving him a temporal power-up, and enabling him to freeze the firewall into ice with an ice beam.

"Ryūsenka!" Hitsugaya flew in, the massive amount of ice breached the frozen over firewall, to reveal an ice tunnel. "Now, Kurosaki. Go!"

Donning his Hollow mask for the third time that day, Ichigo shot through the ice-over tunnel.

"Seriously, what a troublesome elder brother I have." Guardian Frost shook her head.

"Now then," Yamamoto stepped forward and revealed his Zanpakutō. "It's high time I punished my katana."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Renji: (Walks through a shop aisle) Something I can afford. Rukia, I just got something nice for you. (Pulls open the curtain to Rukia's hospital bed) I hope this'll help you feel better...

Rukia: Renji, look! Captain Ukitake was worried about me, so he bought me this giant Chappy. (Points of the over-sized Chappy statue that even towers the Sōkyoku Hill and holding a Brazil flag) Isn't it cute, Renji? So, what's up?

Renji: (Hides the Chappy phone strap behind his back and holding back dejected tears) Nothing! Nothing at all.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yoruichi outmaneuvers Haineko and Tobiume while trying to convince them that Muramasa betrayed them. Yamamoto, Guardian Frost, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru plan to defeat Ryūjin Jakka together. Ishida, Karin and Sado arrive to fight Muramasa, but he evades all their attacks and Senbonzakura arrives to help him. Muramasa tries to use his ability on Sado and incapacitates him, due to him not being a Shinigami. Orihime asks Muramasa about his motive, and Muramasa reveals that he wishes to be free of solitude. Rukia arrives as Muramasa tries to escape to unseal Koga as Ishida and Karin continue to fight Senbonzakura, with Ishida managing to hit him with Seele Schneider. Muramasa manages to unseal Kōga as Ichigo arrives to face him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Senbonzakura's Bankai!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Senbonzakura's Bankai! Offense and Defense of the Living World

* * *

"You're not getting away." Haineko snapped, Yoruichi using her speed to dodge Tobiume's bells. "Growl!"

"Shunko!" Yoruichi activated Shunko, dispelling Haineko's ash.

"Where'd she go?" Haineko gasped when Yoruichi vanished in a Shunpo.

"Behind you." Tobiume warned.

"You're wide open." Yoruichi teased, leaping to avoid Haineko's sword. "Clearly you spend all your time focused on men and fashion, rather than training. Show some gratitude." she chided, landing on a rock. "I was trying to go easy since you're a fellow feline."

"I won't let you get away!" Tobiume charged in, sword raised.

"Don't you think it's about time you gave up?" Yoruichi easily dodged the blade and rested a hand on Tobiume's head, before kicking her away. "You girls need another century before you'll be able to catch the 'Flash Goddess'."

"We can't afford to lose now." Tobiume swore.

"You still haven't figured out that Muramasa was just deceiving you?" Yoruichi scolded. "Muramasa betrayed you and almost killed your friends, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari."

"Don't try to feed us with your nasty lies." Haineko snapped.

"Then, I've got no choice." Yoruichi relented. "I'll really have to rough you two up."

* * *

"So, how about we try and bring Ryūjin Jakka take to his senses?" Kyoraku suggested.

"But these flames are going to be difficult to deal with." Ukitake reminded.

"There's no need to put up a show." Hitsugaya remarked. "We can fight as normal. We've got four Captains and the fabled Guardian Frost here. All we have to do is fight like normal to win."

"Captain Hitsugaya makes a good point." Kyoraku agreed. "Let's finish this up already so we can go help Ichigo."

* * *

"Hime-nee, are you okay?" Karin asked, as her 'Sunfury Bow' and Ishida's Spirit Bow were trained on Muramasa.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inoue nodded.

"This Reiatsu is different from a Shinigami's or an Arrancar's." Ishida stated. "Who are you?"

"And just who are you?" Muramasa frowned. "Friends with the Shinigami?"

"I'm not a Shinigami." Ishida snorted. "I'm a Quincy." and fired off his arrow when Muramasa charged at them. "Sado!" he warned the Full-Bring who had retaliated with his fists.

Sado moved out of the way of Ishida's arrow rain.

Karin's fiery arrows forced Muramasa to the river bank where Sado was waiting for him with his powered-up fist.

"I don't have the time..." Muramasa growled, dodging out of the attack's path. "To fight with you right now." distorting the air with his power, he raised four shadowy silhouettes of himself to act as a diversion.

"Ishida!" Sado burst from the water, firing off an 'El Directo' at Muramasa.

"Phoenix Fire Shot!" Karin's multiple bird-shaped fire arrows took out the four Muramasa shadows.

"Damn them..." Muramasa cursed. "I'm so close.

"Sado, flank him from the other side." Ishida instructed. "Karin, we need aerial support."

"Gotcha." both teacher and student caught Muramasa in the air after the Zanpakutō dodged Sado's attack and released their arrow rains.

"What the..." Karin gasped when a wall of Sakura petals blocked out the attack.

"That's Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura." Sado realized.

"Halt." said Zanpakutō advised. "Muramasa, leave this to me." he requested. "Scatter." he released a wave of Sakura petals at the two archers who dodged and the trio took to the skies to continue their fight.

"Karin, heal Sado." Ishida sent the Suzaku Avatar off, resuming his fight with Senbonzakura, the pair exchanging attacks within the forest. "I'm not done yet." he released his 'Heilig Pfeil' to the air after his previous 'Heilig Pfeil' was fended off by Senbonzakura's petal wave, both waves of arrows arching down towards Senbonzakura from both sides.

"Bankai!" Senbonzakura activated Bankai in response, nullifying the attack, before sending the Sakura wave at Ishida.

"Flaming Fortress!" Karin's fiery dome shield was erected, just as Muramasa reached out a hand to release his power.

"Santen Kesshun!" Inoue instantly put up her barrier in front of Ishida. "Why are you doing this?" she turned to Muramasa. "I saw it in your eyes earlier. You bear some sort of terrible, deep sadness within yourself. So why are you... who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't act like you've got me figured out, wretch." Muramasa growled. "What could you possibly understand about me? My name is Muramasa, and I have the power to change the world." he spat, powering up his blackish-red Reiatsu.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Rukia's Hadō spell was sliced apart by Muramasa.

"Rukia-nee." Karin blinked as Rukia entered the fray.

"Kuchiki Rukia, how did you find us here?" Muramasa questioned.

"I just have to track down nii-sama's Reiatsu." Rukia explained.

"Rukia-nee, just what is going on?" Karin pressed.

"I'll explain later." Rukia assured. "For now, be careful. This is the man who materialized our Zanpakutō and threw Seireitei into a state of chaos."

"Then, what's he doing in the real world?" Ishida asked. "Where's Kurosaki?"

"He's probably been burned alive by Ryūjin Jakka's hellfire." Muramasa shrugged.

"Ryūjin Jakka?" Rukia breathed. "You couldn't have taken over the Captain-Commander's Zanpakutō, too."

"I assure you I did." Muramasa confirmed. "That man is..."

"Muramasa?" Senbonzakura started, seeing the other Zanpakutō cough out blood.

"I'm okay." Muramasa replied. "But I'm running out of time." expanding his blackish-red Reiatsu, he summoned a horde of Hollows to give him enough time to break Koga out.

"How did you summon Hollow?" Rukia hissed. "Aren't you a Zanpakutō? What the hell are you trying to do here?"

"I am 100% Zanpakutō." Muramasa affirmed. "A Zanpakutō with the power to change the world. And I am about to be freed from a lone battle that has been continued for ages. Take care of them." he let Senbonzakura and the Hollows take over the battle as he headed towards the island.

"You shall not pass." Senbonzakura's petal wave nullified Ishida's arrows again.

"Inoue, get Sado somewhere safe." Rukia instructed as Ishida and Senbonzakura took their fight to the air. "Karin, let's go. Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" her Hadō spell took out one Hollow.

"Phoenix Shot!" Karin's flock of small phoenixes split into two and clashed into two Hollows, taking them out.

* * *

"Almost there..." Muramasa walked up towards the illusionary tree that hid the seal. "Koga. I've finally made it here. Gather around the supreme being with thy cleansing black souls, offering blood, a pact and an alter."

* * *

"Kuchiki, Karin and I will be okay." Inoue assured, having rested Sado against a tree. "So go after him. That Muramasa guy is burdened by an awful heavy sadness. At this rate, he'll..."

"They're here." Rukia ran forward to fight against the incoming Hollows.

"Phoenix Comet!" Karin's conjured fireballs turned into fire foxes and shot towards the Hollow that had evaded Rukia. "Rukia-nee, please go." she requested, already pulling her bow taut, with a docked fire arrow.

* * *

"Fly hence from the blackened heavens, my beloved ebony sacrifice." Muramasa continued his chant, Ishida and Senbonzakura were in a deadlock. "Offer the holy chalice to the evil spirit residing behind the sea, lifting the six locks that have been passed down since antiquity."

* * *

"You don't have time to look elsewhere." Senbonzakura warned, sword raised at the distracted Ishida, who blocked the blade with a Seele Schneide.

* * *

"Now open, coffin once lost." Muramasa ended the chant, the illusionary tree shattered like glass to revealed a floating sealed-off coffin structure.

"Was that... a seal?" Rukia arrived too late.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see a Quincy use a sword." Senbonzakura admitted. "But you'll never defeat me with a weapon you're not accustomed to wielding." his expanded Reiryoku blasted Ishida off. "You're finished, Quincy!" he raised his sword for the final blow.

"Seele Schneide isn't a sword." Ishida corrected, Senbonzakura's pink blade scattered into pieces. "It's a weapon that weakens the bonds between Reishi, making them easier for me to steal. Too slow." absorbing the Reishi from Senbonzakura's sword, he fired off the charged-up Seele Schneide at Senbonzakura, the sword-like arrow hitting its mark and sending Senbonzakura flying back.

* * *

"I've finally made it here." Muramasa grinned as the sealed-off coffin made its appearance.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Rukia fired off her spell, Muramasa slicing the attack into half.

"Don't interfere." Muramasa growled, holding Rukia captive before she could launch another attack.

* * *

"No, you don't!" Senbonzakura moved back into battle, stopping Ishida from backing Rukia.

* * *

"What is that?" Rukia gaped. "What are you going to do?"

"Inside this coffin lies my master, Koga, a powerful Shinigami who once tried to take over Soul Society." Muramasa answered. "I wish for Koga to be revived. Everything had been for this one final moment." his eyes glowing, he broke the chains around the coffin, the outsurge of Reiatsu from within shattering the seal and destroying the halberds holding it in place, to reveal a floating and unconscious Kuchiki Koga. "My master." he declared, tossing Rukia aside.

"Hold it right there!" Ichigo snapped, jumping in with Tensa Zangetsu raised.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as the Shinigami Daiko was parried away.

"How did you escape Ryūjin Jakka?" Muramasa demanded.

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo replied. "I'm not going to let you pull this off."

"I see." Muramasa smirked. "But I'm afraid you arrived a tad too late. At long last, my dream has come true." he laughed, watching the reviving Koga.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Within Ryūjin Jakka's firewall...

Hyōrinmaru is blowing an icy wind at the blazing fire.

Yamamoto: Oh, Ryūjin Jakka. You've always been there when I needed you Ryūjin Jakka. When I needed to heat up the oven, when it was cold, when I baked sweet potatoes, you were always there to help me. So I'm going to free you from his brainwashing.

Guardian Frost, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Hitsugaya stand aside with agape expressions.

Kyoraku: Maybe he got tired of doing chores.

Guardian Frost: Boys, new rule; no using your Zanpakutō for menial chores.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kōga finally awakens, repelling Ichigo and Rukia, then suddenly stabs Muramasa. Muramasa asks why Kōga stabbed him, as he had worked hard to bring about his return, but Kōga responds that Zanpakutō are tools that obey their masters' commands. He tries to finish off Muramasa, but Byakuya steps in, saying that he is no longer worthy to be called a Shinigami.

Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Worst Shinigami Is Born

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Dark History! The Worst Shinigami Is Born

* * *

"Damn it, he woke up." Ichigo cursed, Koga was finally freed from his prison.

"Let's go, Ichigo!" Rukia readied her blade.

Koga just released his Reiatsu, forcing the two Shinigami back.

"That's some Reiatsu." Ichigo admitted, landing some distance backwards.

"I can't believe he has this much Reiatsu after having been sealed away for so long." Rukia gaped.

"Have you awoken, Koga?" Muramasa breathed. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. Now, let's make your dreams come true." he approached his revived Master.

"Muramasa..." Koga droned, thrusting his broken sword into the Zanpakutō's stomach.

"Why...?" Muramasa was stunned by the turn of events. "Koga, why?" he muttered, looking at the vengeful eyes of his wielder. "Why did you..."

"What's going on?" even Rukia was confused.

"You didn't come." Koga answered. "Even though I called you when I was about to get sealed away."

"You called for me?" Muramasa breathed in disbelief.

"You refused to lend me your power." Koga continued.

"You were calling for me?" Muramasa looked at his hands. "I never heard you, I swear. I waited for you to call me for so long. I've always wanted to help you with all my body and soul, no matter how dire the situation, whenever you called for me. But I went so long without ever hearing your voice. Eventually, I found out that you had been sealed away. That's why I've been working to release the seal for so long. So very long..." he reached out a hand.

"What's the point if you're not there when I need you?" Koga snapped. Pulling out the short blade still embedded in Muramasa's stomach, he kicked the Zanpakutō off. "As your Shinigami, I'm the one that created your powers. You're supposed to do everything I tell you to."

"Weren't we comrades?" Muramasa gasped.

"Comrades?" Koga scoffed. "You're nothing more than a sword. You're just a tool." he raised his blade to finish off the deeply wounded Zanpakutō. "Don't be cocky, tool."

"I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it." Byakuya chided, blocking off Koga's sword. "You don't deserve the title of 'Shinigami'."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Ginrei: Byakuya, I'm going to explain these to you today. (Takes out a scroll and unfurling it to reveal a diagram of the Kuchiki Clan kenseikan) Kenseikan are hair pieces that only the upper nobility are allowed to wear. Someday you'll get to wear them, too. You should start thinking about how you want to wear them while you're young. (Rolls up the scroll and keeps it)

Teenage Byakuya: Okay, Grandfather. By the way, Grandfather...

Ginrei: What is it?

Teenage Byakuya: Where you do wear your kenseikan? Grandfather?

Ginrei: (Shunpos off without answering)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Senbonzakura reveals that Byakuya had sworn to kill Kōga and had been searching for how to unseal him, even if that meant risking his status as a Shinigami. Muramasa offers Kōga his power, but Kōga breaks Muramasa, stating that he does not need help. Byakuya and Kōga fight, but Kōga gains the upper hand when he distorts Byakuya's senses. Senbonzakura helps dispel the effect though, and Byakuya manages to use Bankai on Kōga. As Byakuya notes that Kōga's failing was refusing to trust his Zanpakutō or anyone else, the two charge at each other.

Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Byakuya, the Truth Behind His Betrayal

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Byakuya, the Truth Behind His Betrayal

* * *

"That silvery-white windflower scarf," Koga listed. "And those kenseikan. You're from the Kuchiki Clan, aren't you?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya answered.

"The 28th Head..." Koga mused. "I see. A great deal of time has passed since I was imprisoned. So, has Ginrei kicked the bucket yet?"

"I don't want to hear his name pass your lips again." Byakuya threatened. "You have no right to speak it after you soiled the Kuchiki Clan's name honor."

"Nii-sama, what's going on?" Rukia was confused.

"Be quiet and watch." Senbonzakura silenced the other two Shinigami in the vicinity. "This fight is over the Kuchiki Clan's honor."

"Weren't you under Muramasa's spell?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I fell under Muramasa's spell, once," Senbonzakura admitted. "But..." he recalled how he had regained his senses after his fight with Byakuya. "Byakuya was told about the Zanpakutō Muramasa and his master Koga by his grandfather, Ginrei. So when Tula-sama summoned Byakuya before her, the top-secret mission that was entrusted to him by the Goddess herself coincided with what he had promised Ginrei. Byakuya visited the library in hopes of finding more about Koga. But, there weren't any records of him. So he figured the information had been hidden from the public."

"I can't believe that Shinigami Koga used to be part of the Kuchiki Clan." Rukia breathed.

"But you didn't have to keep a secret from us?" Ichigo protested.

"It was all so we could find where Koga had been sealed away!" Senbonzakura snapped. "Simply killing Muramasa would have been meaningless. We needed to kill Koga. So I pretended that I was still being brainwashed. But I was still having a hard time figuring out where Koga had been sealed. So Byakuya had to stay near Muramasa, regardless of how his friends would take it."

"Why go through all of that?" Ichigo still cold not understand.

"Because it's his duty as head of the Kuchiki Clan." Senbonzakura answered.

"Head of the Kuchiki Clan, are you planning on sealing me away again?" Koga mocked.

"No, I can't allow you to live any longer." Byakuya replied. "I will kill you for having soiled our family name."

"You're arrogant enough to be part of the Clan." Koga admitted. "Whatever. I've got plenty of reason to fight you if you're truly the head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"Koga, use me." Muramasa got to his feet. "My power is always with you." he walked towards his master.

Koga just smirked and snapped his Zanpakutō blade into two.

"No way..." Muramasa was shocked that he had been discarded so easily.

"You'll just get in my way." Koga shrugged. "I don't have to use an unstable sword like you. I can handle this on my own."

"Damn you!" Ichigo glared. "Don't you understand what your Zanpakutō is?"

"A Zanpakutō is merely a tool." Koga answered. "I can always find a replacement."

Drowning in despair now that his efforts were in vain, Muramasa unleashed a swirling tornado of Hollow Reiatsu.

"Despair made him lost control of his Reiatsu." Rukia realized, the three Shinigami and Senbonzakura retreated to the air.

In the middle of the towering pillar of energy, Muramasa's form started deforming as the absorbed Hollow Reiatsu overtook him.

"What the..." Ichigo gasped as several Menos manifested from the swirling energy pool.

"I can't believe he kept Menos inside of himself." even Rukia was stunned.

"How foolish." Byakuya scoffed. "Kurosaki Ichigo." he looked at the Shinigami Daiko who had taken out two of the Menos in front of him.

"Byakuya, you acted like you'd betrayed us so you could fight for your honor." Ichigo summarized the Clan head's reason. "So leave things here to us and go kick Koga's ass."

"Nii-sama." Rukia agreed with Ichigo's assessment. "Let's go, Ichigo." the two Shinigami took off to fight the summoned Menos.

* * *

"Senbonzakura." Byakuya summoned the Zanpakutō to his side and the two headed down to engage Koga.

Grabbing a discarded halberd, Koga fended off Byakuya's strike.

"What are you trying to do?" Byakuya questioned, the two taking the fight to the air.

"What, this?" Koga snorted. "I told you I don't care what my weapon is. Bring it on, head of the Kuchiki Clan."

Byakuya moved in with Shunpo, slashing at Koga who blocked the attack. Byakuya continued his assault, slashing at Koga, who blocked once again before returning the slash at Byakuya. Leaping back to avoid the slash, Byakuya swung his sword at Koga, who dodged yet again and swung his halberd at his opponent.

As he and Byakuya clashed three more times, Koga kicked Byakuya, who dodged with Shunpo. As Byakuya landed behind him, Koga turned around and rushed forward, stabbing Byakuya with his halberd.

Deflecting Koga's halberd with his sword, Byakuya slashed at him, who blocked with the handle of his halberd.

Smirking, Koga pushed Byakuya's sword away and grabbed his halberd with both hands before stabbing at the younger Shinigami.

Deflecting Koga's halberd with his sword, Byakuya dodged another stab before stopping a third stab from the halberd and swinging his blade toward Koga.

Watching Byakuya's sword travel toward his head, Koga simply dodged before moving away from Byakuya.

When Koga swung his halberd upward, Byakuya turned around, blocking with his sword.

Leaping away from each other, Byakuya and Koga charged toward each other; Koga stabbing at Byakuya, who blocked with his sword.

As Koga's halberd ground along his sword, Byakuya pushed the halberd away and attacked Koga, who fended with the handle of his halberd.

As Koga pulled his halberd back, Byakuya stabbed at him, forcing Koga to block as Byakuya pulled his sword back. When Byakuya swung his sword down, Koga blocked with the end of his halberd as Byakuya pulled his sword back and slashed him once more.

Blocking with the blade of his halberd, Koga managed to trap Byakuya's blade between the halberd's blade and ax-like section before pulling Byakuya forward as he swung the other end of the halberd towards him.

Watching the end of the halberd travel toward him, Byakuya simply leaned back to avoid it and pulled his sword back before striking at Koga, who blocked with the ax-like section of his halberd

"You've got skills to be head of the Clan, too." Koga praised, both opponents clashing blades. "But how's your Kido? Kongōbaku!" he tossed the charged-up fireball at Byakuya.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui." Byakuya countered.

"Gaki Rekkō!" charging the halberd with green energy, Koga fired off numerous streams of lightning in a cage formation, which Byakuya dodged with Shunpo.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai." Byakuya fired off the Hadō spell.

"Hyōga Seiran!" using Shunpo to dodge the Byakurai blasts, Koga appeared behind Byakuya, releasing a powerful wave of ice.

"Bakudō #81: Dankū." Byakuya calmly erected the shield, the ice wave then destroying several of the Gillians Ichigo and Rukia were fighting. The Dankū barrier then cracked under the outsurge of energy, locking Byakuya in ice and freezing the lake surface.

"Your Kido is nothing but a joke to my Senbonzakura." Byakuya declared, breaking free with Senbonzakura.

"Don't overestimate yourself, kid." Koga rebuked, moving in with Shunpo and swinging his halberd at Byakuya, who leapt into the air to avoid getting hit. Thrusting his halberd at Byakuya, he forced Byakuya to a stop in midair, with his arms clasped to his sides. "Gotcha." he taunted, the reflection on the iced-over lake showing black tendrils holding Byakuya captive. "You can't even lift a finger anymore."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya released his Shikai, letting the waves of Sakura petals cut him free.

Spinning his halberd, Koga deflected the swarm of Sakura petals Byakuya sent at him, the weapon shattering under the onslaught.

"You're finished." Byakuya appeared beside Koga, sword raised to finish the fight, only to be surprised when he realized he had attacked an after-image.

"You're wide open, head of the Kuchiki Clan." Koga mocked, appearing behind Byakuya and slashed him on the back. "You're not getting away!" he moved in before Byakuya could recover. With Byakuya slashing yet another after-image, Koga's attack cut Byakuya on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" Byakuya frowned, using Shunpo to increase the distance between them.

"Muramasa can control other Zanpakutō." Koga reminded. "But that ability came from my own special power. I send my Reiatsu into my enemy and throw off all five of their senses. I have complete control over what you perceive." he used his after-image illusions to dodge Byakuya's sword strike. "You can't even see me correctly, even though I'm right in front of you."

"An illusion?" Byakuya realized.

"Please, it's so much more." Koga scoffed. "Right now, your depth perception doesn't match with your reach with that sword. You can't fight anymore. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to use this technique if you had closed your heart before challenging me, like Ginrei and Genryusei. You let your guard down because I broke Muramasa." as if taunting Byakuya, Koga flaunted using numerous after-images.

"You're wrong." Byakuya corrected. "I challenged you without closing my heart first so I could kill you. If I had closed my heart, I could have sealed you away again, but I wouldn't have killed you."

"You've got guts to say that in your situation." Koga growled. "Not happening!" he grabbed another halberd, infusing it with Reiatsu and threw it at Byakuya before the 6th Squad Captain could release his Shikai.

"What?" Byakuya was stunned when the halberd hit his wrist, knocking Senbonzakura off, the ax-hilt holding his arm down.

"Hyōga Seiran!" Koga released another ice wave at Byakuya, having trapping his other hand with a second halberd.

"Dankū." Byakuya cast the shield.

"What're you looking at?" Koga mocked, unrelenting on his attack. "You're pathetic." he laughed, the lower half of Byakuya's body was locked in ice. "You're just a baby who can't do anything without his Zanpakutō. It doesn't matter how skilled my enemies are. Everyone will bow to me in the end. This is all my power. No one can best me, even without my Zanpakutō. Let's finish this, head of the Kuchiki Clan." with a halberd in hand, he charged in to finish Byakuya off. "What?" he gasped, his thrust was stopped by four streams of Sakura petals converging in front of Byakuya. "Impossible." he turned to the released Senbonzakura. "It released itself?

"Senbonzakura?" Byakuya turned to the manifested Zanpakutō.

"Master, if you've lost control of your senses, I shall become your eyes and fight for you." Senbonzakura assured. De-materializing himself, he freed Byakuya from his ice prison and re-condensing back into his sword form.

"Then, I'll take away that sword's sensory perception, too." Koga hissed.

"I won't let you." Byakuya replied. "Bankai, Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This is Senbonzakura's true form. In this form, he drops all pretense of defense and focuses everything on defeating our enemy. While here, it doesn't matter if you've thrown off all my sensory perception. My blades will find you, no matter where you are."

"No matter where I am, huh?" Koga snorted. "But the same goes for me, too."

After clashing twice with no visible results, Koga constrained Byakuya with his invisible tendrils.

Senbonzakura appeared once more, arm reached out to summon several pink energy blade to sever the tendrils.

"Damn you!" Koga cursed, barely managed to dodge Byakuya's next strike. "Why are you so powerful?"

"Because both of us are fighting you." Senbonzakura answered. "Shinigami and Zanpakutō are two in one. We only reach our full potential once our souls begin to resonate with each other. You, who cast everything aside in your vanity, can never defeat us."

"Shut up!" Koga snapped. "You're the ones who don't get it. No one acknowledged my greatness, despite all the deeds I did. They branded me as a traitor and cast me aside. So I decided to create a place where I can belong. Those with power rule. I'll become the king of a new world."

"How foolish." Byakuya voiced. "The tragedy is that you failed to see where true power lies. The power you needed was the ability to communicate with others as well as your Zanpakutō.""

"Communicate with others?" Koga scoffed. "I never needed to. My abilities are unique. No one can come even close to my ultimate power."

"Then, I've nothing more to see." Byakuya noted. "Curse your immaturity for preventing you from recognizing your overconfidence. Koga, I shall now perform my duty as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, which has been handled down to me from my grandfather, Ginrei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Shūkei, Hakuteiken."

"That's pretty impressive." Koga admitted. "There's weren't many former heads of the Kuchiki Clan that were as powerful as you."

"I'm using this technique on you as my final act of respect to you as a former member of the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya stated.

Then, I'll defeat you and finally break free of my ties to the Kuchiki Clan." Koga declared.

Radiating with Reiatsu, both adversaries clashed for the final time.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Sado: Materialized Zanpakutō...

Ishida: (Pops up behind him) Sado, don't let it get to you. I bet you can talk to your weapon, too. Look, I can do it. (Flashes Ginrei Kōjaku)

Ichigo: (Faking Ginrei Kōjaku's voice) Right, Uryū , we're able to talk like this since you opened yourself up to me.

Ishida: (Beams) See?

Ichigo: (Still faking Ginrei Kōjaku's voice) Uryū , you've got another weapon, don't you? He wants to talk, too.

Ishida: Could it be Seele Schneider?

Sado: (Beside Ichigo as Ichigo tries to make him act as the manifested Seele Schneider) I don't care.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, after Kōga's defeat, Muramasa becomes unstable, as he had absorbed hollows in order to sustain himself without a master. Many Hollows spill forth from his body and he transforms into a form similar to an Arrancar. Inoue tries to reach out to him to save him from his sorrow, but he attacks the group. Ichigo manages to slash through Muramasa, but he becomes even more unstable and transforms into a larger dome-shaped mass, engulfing Ichigo in the process. The formerly rebellious Zanpakutō return with their owners to help Ichigo and his friends in the battle.

Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Muramasa's True Identity Revealed

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Muramasa's True Identity Revealed

* * *

"What the hell's going on with Muramasa?" Ichigo wondered.

"My body's on fire!" Muramasa was still struggling to rein in his expanding Reiatsu. "Calm down!" Koga..." he tried to reach out to his master. "Koga!" at this point, his Reiatsu went out of control, expelling the Hollows he had absorbed.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo let loose an energy arc, destroying the first wave of Hollows. "Why are Hollows coming out of Muramasa's body?"

"He must have lost control of all the Reiatsu he's absorbed from the Hollows." Rukia reasoned. "He sacrificed everything for Koga. He's far exceeded his natural limits, but he's keeping himself alive through sheer willpower. This is bad. Muramasa's Reiatsu is attracting Hollows."

"Then, we'll just have to deal with them," Ichigo growled. Taking to the air, he wiped out a wave of Hollow in a single strike. He was about to attack once more when a rain of blue and red arrows fired from the ground, thinning out the Hollow horde. "Ishida, Karin." he turned to the lake shore.

"We'd say our bows are better suited to fighting large groups of enemies than one ridiculously large sword." Ishida grinned.

"Sado, Inoue." Ichigo and Rukia ran back to the group.

"Santen Kesshun!" Inoue's triangular shield was immediately erected in front of the group as one of the Menos fired off a Cero.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, watching Muramasa radiate Hollow Reiatsu. "What's happening to Muramasa?

"Oh dear..." Karin muttered, Muramasa vanishing in a swirl of Hollow Reiatsu.

* * *

"Impossible..." Koga muttered, the defeated former Shinigami breaking his fall with the halberd. "I'm not done yet. I still have... come, Muramasa!" he reached out for his Zanpakutō. What's keeping you, Muramasa? Why won't you come? I'm calling for you. Murama..." he choked on his breath and fell into the lake, sinking into the water.

"Koga," Senbonzakura started. "If he hadn't been so powerful, he never would have had such preposterous dreams."

"This is the natural outcome for a weak-hearted person who controls great power." Byakuya declared. "In the end, the power controls them."

"He's the exact opposite of you." Senbonzakura stated. "You were willing to sully your name by becoming a traitor, all to fight for your own beliefs. Now, you'll finally be able to go back to where you belong."

"You say too much, Senbonzakura." Byakuya chided.

* * *

"What is that?" Ichigo gasped, the group running forward into the Menos group as the black-red sphere continued sucking in dozens of large Hollows.

"It's absorbing the Hollows." Rukia breathed.

"Even the Menos?" even Karin was shocked when the surrounding Menos, too, were absorbed into the black hole. "I have a very bad feeling about this..." she muttered as the sphere expanded, crackling with red-black electricity, before exploding upwards in a pillar of black energy.

"Is that Muramasa?" Ichigo gawked at the humanoid Hollow that had manifested from the black hole. "That thing?"

"It looks just like an Arrancar." Ishida was stunned.

"Zanpakutō share their body and soul with their respective Shinigami." Rukia realized what had occurred. "They bound with their master's soul and live in symbiosis."

"Meaning he needs a new energy source to replace his Shinigami in order to maintain himself." Ishida came to the same conclusion.

"That's probably why he absorbed all those Hollows." Rukia reasoned.

"Then, when he rejected my powers..." Inoue breathed.

"This shows just how obsessed he was with Koga." Rukia stated. "And that's the result. At this rate, his Reiatsu will engulf all of Karakura Town." she warned as Arrancar Muramasa expanded his Reiatsu. "We've got to stop him before that happens. Here he comes." she cautioned, as Muramasa swooped in upon them. "He's fast." she gasped, Muramasa shooting past them, attacking Ichigo.

Ishida and Karin countered with a 'Licht Regen' and a 'Phoenix Shot' respectively, and turning themselves into Muramasa's targets when he dodged the duo attack.

Sado moved in to intercept Muramasa when he turned to attack Rukia and Inoue, blocking the Arrancar-like Zanpakutō with 'Brazo Derecha de Gigante'. Grabbing the blade stuck on his arm shield, he tossed Muramasa over his shoulder, just as Ichigo came down from the air, sword drawn.

Muramasa blocked out the attack with his crossed hands and pushed Ichigo backwards.

"His eyes are so..." Inoue started. "Despondent. To work so hard to find his master, and then to be cast aside. It's so sad."

Reaching out a hand, Muramasa fired off a Cero beam at the two girls when a petal beam of Sakura petals blocked off the attack, overpowering it and forcing it off-course.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia turned to the arriving Byakuya.

"We need to deal with him first." Byakuya focused on their new enemy. "He must have completely transformed into a Hollow to be able to fire a Cero."

"Never!" Muramasa growled, still trying to restrain the Hollow power within him. "I won't lose to the Hollow's powers."

"Is he resisting the Hollows he's absorbed?" Rukia realized.

"No..." Inoue corrected and ran towards Muramasa, arms stretched out. "Please stop fighting!" she pleaded. "The man you were looking for is gone forever."

"Koga..." Muramasa droned.

"Is he still searching for Koga even after transforming?" Rukia was stunned by the Zanpakutō's tenaciousness.

"There's no need for you to do this anymore." Inoue begged. "It'll only make you suffer more. So, let's put a stop to this fighting."

"Inoue, get away from him!" Rukia warned, seeing Muramasa's stance had changed.

Instinctively activating 'Santen Kesshun', Inoue tried to defend herself, only to have the barrier shatter under Muramasa's claws, the shockwave sending the busty girl flying backwards and Rukia reaching out to grab Inoue.

Ichigo moved in to block off Muramasa before his next attack could land on the defenseless females. Pushing Muramasa off, he then engaged the transformed Zanpakutō in a sword fight.

Taking to the air, Muramasa fired off a wave of Bala shots at Ichigo.

Ichigo canceled out the resultant dust cloud by donning on his Hollow mask and reengaging Muramasa in the air. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he countered Muramasa's Cero blast with an energy shot of his own, the energy arc cutting through the Cero beam and clashing into Muramasa.

Muramasa closed up the gaping wound on his chest by rejoining his severed part back together and expanded his Hollow-like Reiatsu.

"This doesn't look good..." Karin watched as black energy tendril extended over the sky.

"Stop it!" Ichigo roared, charging at Muramasa as a Garganta started to open in the sky. Finding himself stopped by the summoned Hollows, he started slicing through.

"Another wave of Hollows is forming." Ishida cursed. "We have to split up to exterminate them."

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" Rukia fired off a series of Sōkatsui spells to destroy the attacking Hollows.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's wave of Sakura petals washed over the next wave of Hollows.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo took out the wave of Hollows attacking him and charged straight for the Hollowified Zanpakutō, as he continued cutting his way through. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he fired off an energy wave point-blank at Muramasa, the attack finally making through and Muramasa crashed onto the ground.

"Can't lose..." Muramasa groaned, morphing once again, deforming into a liquid-like figure and shooting out bullets of Hollow Reiatsu, before a single Reiatsu wave washed over Ichigo. The Reiatsu wave then rose up to form a black-red sphere that completely entrapped Ichigo within.

"The Garganta..." Karin breathed in horror as the portal opened.

"The Hollow Reiatsu that Muramasa absorbed is causing this." Byakuya confirmed.

The expanding Reiatsu sphere then spat out black globs that turned into Menos.

Ishida, Karin and Sado jumped out of the way of an incoming Cero blast.

In the air, Byakuya was using Shunpo to dodge the Ceros fired at him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." his petal wave washed over the attacking Menos.

Elsewhere, Rukia was pulling Inoue out of the battlefield with a Menos chasing after them.

"Next Dance, Hakuren!" Sode no Shirayuki's ice wave froze the Menos before it could release its Cero.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia breathed in shock.

"I'm sorry it took so long." the snow woman Zanpakutō apologized.

"Sode no Shirayuki, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't come alone." Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

"Yo!" Ikkaku grinned, Hōzukimaru was standing behind him. "The cavalry's arrived."

One by one, the reunited Shinigami and Zanpakutō appeared in the air.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Tōsen: (In the Menos control room) That's strange.

Ichimaru: What's the matter? You look upset.

Tōsen: The Menos population has suddenly dropped drastically. I wonder if something's poaching them.

Ichimaru: Tōsen, were you taking care of the Menos?

Tōsen: Of course. By checking on their health and monitoring what food they eat, we can create the ultimate Menos.

Ichimaru: Where are you gonna ship them to?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the Zanpakutō, having been released from their brainwashing with Mayuri's help, fight the arriving Menos Grandes, but more come from a hole in the sky. Guardian Frost, Karin and Byakuya manage to seal the hole with Reiatsu gathered from all the other Shinigami

Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Squad Returns

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9. of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Squad Returns

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Renji grinned, entering with a Shunpo.

"Renji." Rukia blinked.

"They're all not Shinigami, are they?" Sado realized.

"Could they be everyone's Zanpakutō?" Inoue wondered.

"What's going on?" even Ishida was puzzled. "I thought the Zanpakutō were rebelling."

"I kicked both Captain and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi back into their lab to undo the Zanpakutō's brainwashing." Guardian Frost supplied.

"So, there you do." Haineko winked.

"I apologize for all the trouble we've caused you." Tobiume bowed. "Now, it's time to work hard and pay you back. Snap!"

"Growl!" Haineko activated her powers.

"Howl!" Zabimaru took the cue and attacked the gathered Menos.

"Grow!" Hōzukimaru followed suit.

"Split and Deviate!" even Ruri'iro Kujaku released his power.

Tobiume fired off a fireball at one of the Menos, Haineko's dust cloud taking out a second one.

"Hold up!" Ikkaku snapped after Hōzukimaru bulldozed through a Menos. "What's the big idea, trying to outdo your master?"

"What's your problem?" Hōzukimaru shrugged. "Right now, the whole master shtick doesn't mean shit."

"Goodness me." Yumichika sighed. "You just don't understand how ugly it looks when you rush about."

"And you don't understand how it's even uglier when you act jealous." Ruri'iro Kujaku fired back.

"Here they come!" Ishida warned.

"First Dance: Tsukishiro!" Sode no Shirayuki's attack took out the first attacking Menos.

"Cero!" Karin turned when an approaching Menos was about to fire its attack when Suì-Fēng jumped in and took it out with a single stab.

"Goodness," the 2nd Squad Captain rebuked. "We can't let a bunch of over-excited Zanpakutō steal the whole show. Shunko!" she fired up her 'Shunko' attack.

"Suì-Fēng-senpai, wait!" Karin called out when Suì-Fēng shot towards the expanding sphere of Reiatsu.

"Move!" Suì-Fēng stopped before her attack hit Karin who had moved between her and the Reiatsu orb.

"Ichi-nii is still in there!" Karin protested.

"That's enough." Hitsugaya cut in. "This isn't the time for that. We need to exterminate all of these Hollows first."

"Very well." Suì-Fēng relented.

"If you want to know what's happening to Kurosaki Ichigo in there, you should search for his Reiatsu." Hitsugaya advised the group on the ground. "Karin, go back your sister up." he turned to his female counterpart and vanished in a Shunpo. _But there are so many enemies._ He mused, he and Suì-Fēng taking out a Menos each. _Even if we fight with our Zanpakutō, it doesn't change the fact that we're in a bad situation._

_Captain Kurotsuchi is still deprogramming the other Zanpakutō._ Suì-Fēng thought. _But we can't afford to just wait for them._

"Just to make this clear, we have to kill all of these by ourselves." Hitsugaya reminded. "Is that acceptable?"

"Of course." Suì-Fēng fired back.

* * *

"Howl!" Zabimaru took out yet another Menos.

"Saru, that's him." Hebi cast a disgruntled look at the Reiatsu sphere.

"Yeah, he sure tricked us good." Saru agreed.

"That's enough." Ikkaku rebuked, seeing Hōzukimaru spit out saliva. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"Then again, I understand how Hōzukimaru feels." Ruri'iro Kujaku concurred.

"He pretended he didn't trust his own Shinigami." Haineko scoffed.

"He may have his reasons, but the ends don't justify the means." Tobiume argued.

"At any rate, I don't like this." Haineko whined.

"It can't be helped." Matsumoto chided. "I don't think the Zanpakutō are the only ones who feel that way, either."

"We may be the Gotei 13, but we don't plan on letting our 'mission' dictate how we act." Yumichika agreed.

"I don't give a damn how any of you feel, but I've got a right to my own opinion." Ikkaku stated.

* * *

"Are you okay, Captain?" Renji joked, having taken out two Menos surrounding Byakuya and Senbonzakura. "Don't tell me that little injury got you tapped out. We've locked and frozen the area surrounding Karakura Town upon Tula-sama's direct orders. So I'm gonna go all out now."

"What do you mean by that?" Saru teased. "I won't save your ass if your foolhardiness gets you into a mess."

"No one likes to get their ass saved by the Empress of Giant Butts, right Renji?" Hebi mocked.

"Why must you act as stupid as our master?" Saru glared.

"I have just one thing want to say to you, Captain." Renji informed. "I'm sure that there are some who have a lot they want to say to you, but I... Captain..."

"Renji, let's go." Byakuya instructed and Shunpo-ed off.

"That's what happens when you try to act cool." Saru joked.

"Fail." Hebi teased.

* * *

"Hasu-nee, I don't like this..." Karin winced, seeing the Garganta crack open wider, spilling more Menos out.

"Neither do I." Guardian Frost agreed. "Unless..."

"You sound like you have a plan." Karin smiled.

"Captain Kuchiki, Senbonzakura." Guardian Frost greeted the two fighters as she and Karin neared the Garganta. "I apologize for having the two of you undertake such a detestable job in this entire incident. And also, welcome back to the Gotei 13."

"We thank you, Tula-sama." Byakuya responded. "It would seem we have the same idea." he turned to the expanding Garganta.

"So it would seem." Guardian Frost agreed. "Can I trouble the two of you to take care of one end of the Garganta?"

* * *

"It can't be." even Hinamori was shocked.

"They're calling for more reinforcements." Matsumoto realized.

"But there'll never be an end to them if we don't try something." Suì-Fēng noted.

"I'm going." Hōzukimaru stepped forward. "That rip. Things will work out if we can just clog up that rip."

"Are you insane?" Ikkaku gawked. "How the hell are you going to clog up that huge tear?"

"We have to stop them." Tobiume voiced as more Menos poured in from the Garganta.

"But how?" even Haineko was at a loss.

Both Hitsugaya's and Suì-Fēng's attention was caught when they spotted a pink stream of Reiatsu firing at one end of the Garganta and an entwined beam of ice-white and fiery red Reiatsu on the other end. Their eyes turned to see Byakuya and Senbonzakura pouring out their Reiatsu on their end, as they worked in tandem with Guardian Frost and Karin.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji gasped.

"They're..." Hōzukimaru breathed.

"What Reiatsu." even Ruri'iro Kujaku was stunned.

"Even though they're exhausted, they're still..." Kira was shocked.

"Are they trying to close the tear with their Reiatsu?" Suì-Fēng guessed.

"That's nuts." Hitsugaya hissed.

"Is that even possible?" Renji wondered.

"It might be possible if you had a huge enough amount of Reiatsu." Hitsugaya replied. "Can't really underestimate the tenacity of our Commander-in-Chief, can we?"

Decision made, all the Shinigami and Zanpakutō present poured out their Reiatsu.

In Bankai form, Hitsugaya sent an ice dragon towards several Menos, freezing them.

Suì-Fēng and Suzumebachi took out two more Menos simultaneously.

Renji's Hihiō Marimba crashed through, biting several more Menos.

Elsewhere, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō bifurcated several Menos, which dissipated.

Still not letting off, the Reiatsu around Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru, Yumichika, and Ruri'iro Kujaku began to heighten, exploding into white Reiatsu.

Likewise, the Reiatsu around Matsumoto, Haineko, Hinamori, and Tobiume intensified as a Menos was forced back into the tear.

As if in response, the Reiatsu around Ōmaeda, Gegetsuburi, Kira, and Wabisuke exploded as well, making another Menos retreat into the tear.

As the Reiatsu around Renji, Zabimaru, Suì-Fēng, and Suzumebachi erupted, several more Menos retreated into the tear.

As the Reiatsu around Komamura, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru shot up, the expanded Reiatsu from everyone else powered-up Byakuya's, Senbonzakura's, Guardian Frost's and Karin's combined efforts, effectively sealing up the Garganta.

"Did we do it?" Suì-Fēng was stunned.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya nodded.

"After all that..." Hōzukimaru snorted.

"They still needed our help after all." Ruri'iro Kujaku remarked.

"Can I leave the others to all of you?" Guardian Frost requested, with the exhausted Karin beside her.

"Right!" the Shinigami chorused and Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In the Squad 4 barracks...

Kazeshini: (Beside Hisagi's hospital bed) Hey, wake up. Everyone's already gone off to fight.

Hisagi: (Stirring) Kazeshini?

Kazeshini: I finally snapped out of it. Sorry I beat you down so hard. I'll be a good little Zanpakutō now, you can use me as much as you like.

Hisagi: (Tearing) Kazeshini, I'm sorry I said I hated you.

Both Hisagi and Kazeshini hug.

Kazeshini: Did you actually buy that bullshit? (Stabs Hisagi in the back with his scythe) Man, I'm awesome. You're so gullible.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and last chapter, of this arc, with Muramasa dead, the Zanpakutō return to their sword forms.

Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Zanpakutō The Alternate Tale

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Final Chapter - Zanpakutō The Alternate Tale

* * *

"Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya sent an ice dragon at the Menos in front of him, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru taking down another Menos beside him.

"Captain, that was the last one." Matsumoto reported.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya agreed, the two ranking officers of Squad 10 watching the still expanding Reiatsu sphere in the distance. "What's going on in there? What?" he breathed when the sphere started imploding from the inside.

* * *

"What just happened?" Rukia wondered, getting back to her feet after she was knocked off by the powerful wave of Reiatsu.

"I don't know why, but the Hollow Reiatsu has vanished." Sode no Shirayuki answered.

"Kurosaki." Inoue gasped when the mist lifted to show Ichigo on the island, kneeling beside the dying Muramasa.

His Zanpakutō blade breaking into half, Muramasa dissolved into Reishi.

* * *

"Rain?" Karin blinked when the overcast sky started to rain.

"What's this?" Hebi wondered.

"I feel kinda of strange." Haineko mused.

"I want to go home." Tobiume smiled and returned back to Hinamori's blade.

Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku followed suit, returning to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"So, you've come back." Ikkaku smirked.

"Welcome back." Hinamori told her Zanpakutō.

"Let's go." Saru told Hebi and returned to Renji's blade.

One by one, the other Zanpakutō returned to their own Shinigami.

"Captain..." Matsumoto voiced, sensing Haineko had returned to her and Hyōrinmaru had also returned to Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, they sure were a handful." Hitsugaya admitted.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra: (Sitting calmly on a rotating chair with a side table with a cup of tea on it)

Ichigo: Why are you so calm about this, Ulquiorra? Aren't we going back to the Arrancar Arc?

Ulquiorra: (Sipping tea) Don't be a fool.

Chibi Nel: That's right, Ichigo! (Lands on Ichigo's head) There's still some stuff going on with the studio execs. Here you go. It's next week's script. (Pulls out script booklet and hands it to Ichigo)

Ichigo: (Twitches as he opens the script) Why am I always the last one to find out?

Chibi Nel: You're not much airtime, so you were low priority.

Ichigo: (Complains) Oh, come on! I'm the main character!

Ulquiorra: (Addresses audience now that Ichigo is out of commission) Everyone, bear with us.

* * *

SailorStar9: At the start of the next arc, in the fake Karakura Town, Halibel continues her fight with Hitsugaya. Halibel releases her sword, Tiburón, and slices Hitsugaya's body in two. As she attempts to move toward Guardian Frost to exact revenge on him for destroying her Fracción, Hitsugaya reappears and reveals what she sliced was merely an ice illusion.

Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
